A primary object of the present invention is to provide an outboard motor lock of the type which comprises a hollow slotted housing longitudinally slidably applied to the outboard motor clamp screws and heads wherein the housing is locked in position by a padlock whose inserted body portion fills an end section of the housing so as to be inaccessible to a thief or tamperer, which housed body portion also acts as a stop to prevent undesired longitudinal movements of said housing relative to the confined motor clamp screw heads.
A further object of the invention is to provide an outboard motor lock of the character described wherein a removable shackle, when applied to the housed padlock body, has its leg portions so protected and shrouded as to render the same relatively inaccessible to a tamperer's tool.
A further object of the invention is to provide an outboard motor lock of the character described wherein the elongated hollow housing is of square shape in cross-section, providing a maximum interior cross-sectional area for the accommodation of more diverse and larger motor clamp screw heads or handles, than can be accommodated by an equivalent housing of circular cross-section.
Further objects of the invention are to provide an outboard motor lock of the character described which is of simple construction, is inexpensive to manufacture, is easy to apply and remove, is reliable and effective for its intended purpose, and which will fit and can be used with most of the presently available outboard motors.